last act of defiance
by joneil
Summary: In this story, I will be writing about how Nazi Zombies take over the world and how 4 spartans, John, Blac, thats me  Walawits, and Fox, and the zombie team of Tank, Nicolai, Takeo, and Richtofen team up and save the world from Sams evil clutches. lets go
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: FIRST SIGHTS

EARTHS ORBIT, 2551, 0400 HOURS

As covenant frigate commander Helxam, a sanghelili captain of one of the many covenant ships that now orbited Earth's atmosphere, looked at the world his race had been looking for for over 50 years, he said to his Prophet and crew," This is the day we end humanity, the day we get rid of this scum of the face of the universe, the day we kill the demon." As he and the rest of the fleet were ready to glass the whole planet, the Prophet, the deataty and leader of the Covenant that was the child of the Prophet , Prophet Life said," We will end the life of this inferior race when I say so, and now I say send a pack of brutes to bring the human leader to us to watch as their efforts to hide this planet were only prolonging the inevitable". Helxam, as the rest of the crew, just wanted to end this war. Even though almost every fight against the humans was just easy for them and ended up to be a slaughter, except when thee were the demons involved, the Covenant had grown tired of the fighting. But to disobey a Prophet was treason, and treason was not a fun way to end your life, for you'd be killed on the spot. So, the crew sent a drop pod of brutes to capture the leader of the planet and as they did so, the planets moon let of a blinding light. Just then the ships all lost power. "STATUS!" Helxam exclaimed as his ship lost its gravity generators making him lose his balance. "We have no power as do none of the other ships" the crew member said looking at his dark screen. "Land on the demon planet." the captain said. But they didn't have much of a choice, for the gravitational pull was taking them into the earth's atmosphere. They lost their chances to destroy the earth and were bout to enter a deadly combat zone.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: A Victory Short Lived

OVAL OFFICE, 2551, AUFUST 22, 0400HRS

As Samantha sat in the Oval Office, she couldn't help but to smirk at the thoughts in her head. For over two hundred years, she had tried to take over the world and now she had finally done so and taken out the damn teleporters Tank, Richtofen, Takeo, and Nicolai had teleported through to ruin her plans. But then, the phone rang. When she answered she heard the rough voice of Michal, the zombie she had made the leader of Orbital Defense Program. Through the years, Sam had found out ways and drugs to give her minion zombies to make them more intelligent as to make them talk and do more than just moan like a drunken man flailing his arms all around. Michal from the war room in the Pentagon said," The Covenant have found Earth, mama. What are your orders?" Sam was both enraged and a little fearful at this point. Not scared but fearful that her empire might be destroyed, for the mightiest thing in the universe was knocking on her front door and her victory of winning the world might be short lived." Ill be right there to consult possible actions." 10 minutes later…. As she entered the war room in the barely servisable elevator from the fights of trying to hold back the many zombie waves, all she could see of the screens were the Covenant ships in blood red. Sam went to the bottom floor to meet up with the Commander. "Our orbital scanners picked up the fleet as they were in midjump to our system" Sam pondered her thoughts; she never anticipated the Covenant on finding the location of Earth so she didn't have a plan already stored in her head as she usually did for every situation. But then she got one idea. "Set off the EMP's the UNSC put in the Moon at the beginning of the war. It'll make them have to land and then we will have the home field advantage". The order was put into affect in less than 5 minutes and the Covenant made their emergency landings on the planet. Now all she could do is hope there are enough zombies and fire power to hold off the new alien threat to gave Sam a moment in a dark room to just think.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: GET TO COVER!

As John sat on top of the Statue of Liberty in New York City, where the only survivors of the zombie apocalypse lay, he looked in disgust at the ocean that once was bright blue, and where new comers to Earth came first as did immigrants did when America was the dominating superpower of the world, now a discussing muddy brown. As he looked up at the stars he was greeted by stars and their twinkle for a few brief moments, he was then greeted by the Covenant fleet that came from slipspace into the orbit of Earth. He went down the Statue and met up with Walawits, Fox, and Blac, the only 3 other Spartans that remained. When the zombies first assaulted the defenses of Earth, they called the Master Chief, John, and made 3 more Spartans they made from possible candidates they made to help defend Earth. But just as the team landed on the planet, it was too late. The zombies had taken it over and when they landed, they were greeted by a wall of the zombies, shooting at the pelican drop ship. The team killed the wave, but the pilot died and the ship was destroyed. The team was stranded and for now, could do nothing but go into the city to find sufficient shelter.

He started in his calm voice," Well were screwed. The Covenant are about to glass Earth and all we and do is fking watch." John said as he threw his gun at the base of the statue in the main greeting room, denting it severely. Blac rose from sharpening his combat knife he always held dear, for it was his ancestor, Tank Dempsey, had used during WW2 and during the zombie apocalypse that was in his time. The knife had etched in the hilt, "Fight till your last breath, then keep on fighting." The knife was found on the ground in one of the installations where the nova-6 was tested and returned it to the family. Blac, as a child, had been treated harshly as though he was in the military, for his father was a marine and took the job very seriously. This is what made him hard to break. If he was given orders to go kill a city of innocent people, all he would say in return was, "How much ammo do I get?", for he always followed his orders, and he never asked questions. Blac rose in his black recon amour asked and John," Well, what are your orders?" Walawits rose in his bight orange armor and added," Well, what ever orders you gives us, it'll be the best course of action I'm presuming." Walawits, as a child however, was not spoiled, but not that hard worked either, and was descendent to Nicolai, but Nicolai didn't know he had a child, for he had too many wives's to tell, and the only thing he inherited from him was his love for vodka. He was intelligent and also followed most orders, but he had a moral way of thinking, and he also judged them in his head to see if they were not evil or corrupt." Eh, I don't really care. Lead the way, SIR." Fox said in a sarcastic tone. Fox, as a child, well didn't have a good one. He was orphaned at age 3 when his parents were killed on Harvest when the Covenant had first discovered the human race. He got off the planet by only pelican that got away from the planet, but his parents weren't so lucky, for they couldn't get of the pelican for unknown reasons. They died fighting, for they, both, were marines. And from that day on, he vowed vengeance on the Covenant. And he still had that goal to reach. He wore a red suit with black streaks and had a katana, from his ancestor, Takeo. Fox didn't really care for John, for he didn't have a great deal of respect to superiors. But, he was best friend with Walawits. And, he followed most orders and when he didn't, he did so to win the conflict or to save him as well as as many friendly's as he could. He also didn't care for Blac that much either. The reason for the names they had was because it was what they called each other while they were children, training to become Spartans against their wills, ass the other Spartans.

Just as Fox said his say, a bright flash came from the Moon and the whole fleet of ships started to fall from space. "Get to the bunker!" John exclaimed as the team picked up their guns and started to run for the underground bunker where they had been living in for over 4 weeks. Just as they reached the bunker, they heard crashes from the enormous Covenant ships as they collided with the rotting soil of Earth. Inside the bunker they had food that could hold them out for over a month, ammo for their BR's, turrets, rocket launchers and even 20 warthogs, for the bunker was for the city to go in if a event as big as this had the series of events that were coming up.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: LET'S GET 'DIS PARTY STARED

ON THE MOON, 1965, 0900 HOURS

Richtofen had done all he could but for some reason, the teleporter on the Moon wasn't quite working for some reason. "Oh come on Dr. Smarty Pants, we gotta get goin" Tank Dempsey said in his arrogant voice. "I'm good for now. I finally get a break from killing and more time to get drunk. What the! Where's my vodka?" Nicolai screamed. "U dumbass Russian. U drank it on first mission in Germany, remember?" Takeo said in his rough English. "Shut up dumb Jap. Richtofen get going!"

Tank said getting impatient "Now Dempshy, just shut your ignorant hole. And your mouth." As the team started to argue and bicker as they always did, the teleporter suddenly started to flash. "Shit the things gonna go without us" Tank exclaimed. And side by side, they all jumped for it in microgravity and made it in the nick of time. When they got up and got to their sensens, they were shocked by what they saw, and they've seen a lot." Well, judging by the calendar over here, were two hundred years into the future." Richtofen said logically "YAAAY maybe they make vodka in new flavor!" Nicolai said with so much desire. "But guys uuhh, look outside." Tank said. The streets were stained with blood but lacked body's in which they could belong to. Then they looked to the sky and almost fainted, for all they saw was a shiny silver hull of a Covenant space craft with luminous purple streaks along its hull. They then looked behind them where the teleporter lay and saw a body with a note in a mans hand who was laying with blood allover his body and a gun in the other hand. The note read," If you're reading this than you have teleported to the year of 2551 or beyond, where zombies have taken over the world. Help humanity by killing the infestation. I can't go on no more. I can't. I…" and the note stopped abruptly with blood all over the rest of the paper. Just then a flash came in through the old apartment windows and into the dark room. The team looked out in curiosity and saw the ships falling. "Man I'm very drunk must be." Nicolai said in disbelief. "You're not this time Russian. Get to ground floor now!" Richtofen said as he ran for the door. As they were standing in the streets, the ships were above their heads, some colliding against the buildings raining glass on them like a hail storm. Just then, the team saw a wave of zombies' coming their way. "Lets get 'dis party started!" Tank yelled as he started spraying his upgraded RPK at the enemy, as well did the rest of the team all shot their clips at the wall that was charging at them at full speed, now hungry for blood and forgetting the guns they wielded.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: THE END OF A WARRIOR

EARTH, CENTRALPARK, NY, 0450 HOURS

As Helxam crawled from the hull of his ship, mortally wounded from the crash, he looked up drowsily. And when he did so, he saw a line of what looked like the demons he had fought all too many times. But when they got closer, they looked like they were dead, walking awkwardly. He was the only survivor from the crash and knew he couldn't take on the dead wall walking toward him. He crawled away in the opposing direction and watched as his brother's rose from the crash. At first he was filled with relief, to now he could maybe survive, but then he realized, they were all dead as were the enemy that were walking toward him. Now the army had many of his friend's at arms with their weapons. Then he saw his brother, Alendam, rise from the wreckage. As he crawled away, tears swelling in his small black eyes, he was spotted by what seemed like the commander of the group and was charged at by brother and foe alike. With the adrenalin rushing through his veins, he managed to stand, pull out his energy sword, and give out his last dying words," If I am to die, I will die killing my foes and with my honor intact!" he charged, giving out his war cry and took out 20 of the enemy before seeing his brother, attempting to rip him limb from limb as all the others did. While he watched, horror stricken, one of the zombies shot his face, taking out his energy shields, and then as he was bleeding, it made them go into a frenzy like piranhas in a tank of blood and they all just jumped him, tearing at his amour and eventually his body, him screaming during the entire massacre and watching his brother tear at him like a Viking ate mutton.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: THE REALIZATION

IM SAMANTHAS THOUGHTS, 2551, AUGUST 22, 0954 HOURS

Samantha lay on her bed in her thinking world she had in her head. This was where she spent much if her time, for the room was always dark and had blood allover and a bloody bear to the edge of her bed. Just the way she liked it. All day, she had been getting reports from her minions that the Covenant ships had crashed and a surprising amount of them died. But soon after the EMP was set off she got a thought. She could make every elite that died join her army and make her army unstoppable. Now, as she had done a quick tally in her head of all the minions she now controlled, she couldn't help but smirk. Her army had almost doubled. Before, between from 50 million minions she had, to now almost a billion. But there was only one ity bity problem. One of her groups found FUCKING TANK, NICOLIA, TAKEO, AND RICHTOFEN IN NEW YORK FUCKING CITY! Now she had to deal with those dump fucks because a man just hhaadd to make a teleporter and get her arch enemies here. But she took a deep breath and looked on the bright side. They probably couldn't kill her ENTIRE army now with all the elites in it. But there were also a lot of the aliens remaining. And plus now her zombie minions could shoot at them, so that was a plus, unlike before where they were unarmed and stupid as the dirt under their feet. But then again, they had lived through everything so far…. She didn't know what to do at this point. Plus she had gotten reports of some Spartans hiding in New York as well. ! WHAT IF TANK AND ALL THEM AND THE SPARTANS GROUP UP! Oh little miss Sammy would be in a deep pickle if that happened…. She had to prevent that. She sent out a message to all her minions on the Eastern sea board saying," Go, my minions, to NY and kill the final resistance that threatens our new world under our control." For now, that was the best she could do.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: TIME TO MOVE OUT

NEW YORK CITY, 2551, AUGUST 22, 1300 HOURS

John opened the door to see the wide door of the bunker to be greeted by a wave of dust, which swept into the large room." Well, pack two of the warthogs. Were going to Boston, Massachusetts to meet up with a group of survivors that sent a message over the radio, saying they have he entire city under human control, and were gonna need an army to fight the new army. Ooorah?' John asked, knowing the answer that he was going to hear. "Oorraahh!' the rest of the team yelled. But as they were packing up, Blac said, "So were going into a city that for all we know could be crawling with zombies but we think it'll be all happy and joyous and get an army of what? Kids? All the fighters are dead or in the control of Sam. That bitch.' This shocked John, for normally Blac just followed orders, didn't rebuttal or ask questions. But now he brought some good points to light. They were going into uncharted territory that for all they know could be a big trap to kill the rest of the planets habitance of humans. "Well Blac, what other choice do we have? I mean, really. We aren't gonna be able to take out the entire army that is now ten times as powerful with the Eliets we saw join the zombies. This is our best shot." John said reasonably." But then again, maybe there's another way?" walawits said. "Oooo, doo gong walawits, do gong" fox said, intrigued by the tone of his voice. "If we can get of this planet, we can maybe get some rebels or someone else in the other systems to help us." Walawits said. "There's only one problem, we don't have anything to go into space with," Blac said in a smart ass tone which annoyed Walawits. "So no to ?" asked Fox in a disappointed voice. "But there's always the long distance radio in the Pentagon." Cortana said, the last AI. "And you expect us to go in there and what? Just say "O hay, we need to use the phone."? No that's obscured; I think we should just make this city a walking death trap by setting mines, and motion sensor turrets we have and kill the zombies head on. They know were here already." The bickering went on as they packed and when they finished, John said" First to Boston, then to D.C. Well see if there is any humans that can help us and if there is, we'll recruit them into our army." which mad the bickering stop and Blac mad. Walawits gave an "I told ya so" look directed towards Blac's direction,and Blac just started to rage under his breath as he was on the turret of Johns warthog. "Spartans roll out!" John said as the long ride to Boston began. "How long till we reach point A, Cortana?" Asked John." About 5 hours if you floor it, Chief.' Cortana replied. But then, the ride was to be stopped by a sight that bewildered all of the Spartans.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: WE HAVE A HEADING

NEW YORK CITY, 2551, AUGUST 22, 1300 HOURS

As the fire fight between the zombie team and the zombies continued, the team's ammo grew more and more scarce. Just as Tank shot his last five shots into the zombie that was charging toward him, making him drop, he said," Well, what wave is that, 9?"

"Ten, you cocky bastard. What, you so dumb that you can keep track of what wave were on?" Richtofen said correctively to Tank. As Tank was bout to say something to counter Richtofen, he fell silent as he saw 12 tall figures walking towards them. "Either I'm starting to be drunk longtime, or those are aliens walking towards us." As the whole team looked in misbelieve, the Elites started shooting their plasma rifles at the team and they all jumped to the right and entered the large standing structure. They got to the second floor of the building and looked at the aliens as they passed. Just then, Takeo took out his katana and jumped out the window at the aliens, screaming, "BBBAAAAAAANNNNNZZZIIIIII!" .When his feet met the blood stained pavement, he started to chop at the slow reacting zombies and just as he was about to finish the job, the zombie Elite took out his energy sword and took a quick, but ill timed, swing at Takeo's head and just then, Takeo beheaded the Elite, unscathed. (Because the Elites were zombified, their energy shields weren't activated, thus making this killing of the aliens possible). Takeo picked up the energy sword from the double dead alien, made the plasma blade come out by hold in the button on the hilt and was surprised at the weight, for it was practically weightless, and also by its ability to cut through almost anything. The team, after watching Takeo, each took two of the swords and got rid of their Bowie knifes (accept Takeo, who still kept his katana). "Now that is kick ass!" Nicolai exclaimed. "It nothing. W must continue, before next wave is bestowed before us." Takeo said in his terrible English. The team, nodding in agreement, started to walk forward up the road, but then, Tank spoke aloud to the rest of his allies, " Uh, guys? Where the hell are we going?" As the team stood in silence, they heard a voice come from the house next to them. As the team walked into the dark, destroyed room, they heard the radio, tipped over next to a side table. What they heard was the last group of humans in the world that were armed and had a population of over 500 people. The man on the radio waves spoke," To all survivors of the war between the living and the dead, there is a city, Boston that is the only known base of living humans. Many have come to seek refuge; others have come to see if their loved ones are not part of the relentless army that controls the world today. You may come here to seek refuge as well from this terrible fate bestowed on us for no reason. You may get supplies if you are to go and see if you can find others. All are welcome to this city. May god be with you." Just then the radio began to give off static noises. "Well, where is this, Boston." Richtofen said in unknowing of this place. "It's a few days walk. Maybe even a week. But it is our only shot." Tank told the team. As they walked out, Nicolai picked up a piece of ruined paper, saying" Hay guys look what I find!" It was a map of the country and all the roads. Now the tam looked at the map and started to follow the map on the road that lead to their destination, But what they didn't know, was that they were only a few away from Spartan team that was heading for the location on D.C.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: A UNLIKLY ALLIANCE

BOSTON MA, 2551, O700 HOURS

As Valexar, the captain of the largest warship in the Covenant fleet, got his men to their feet and got them in a group, he did a quick head count. 572 sangilli were all that were left from his original 500,000 warriors. But that was the most that had survived from all the crashes that he had heard contact from. Off in the distance, he saw what appeared to be a hundred foot wall that surrounded a large city. He noticed that in the bright early morning sun, it was a modern wall of sheets of polished steel. This was a new fortification. And he knew there must be humans there. But his intentions weren't to kill them. When he landed, he and his men were attacked by what seemed to be a thousand dead walking demons. He and what men had gotten out of the wreckage shot them, and when they saw some of their own brothers come out of the wreckage, had a sigh of relief. Until they started to charge and kill the living elites. The rest killed off their dead brothers, and incinerated the bodies of the dead. "This is a new breed of the flood that destroys our living every time we find a ring of the holy prophets. We must incinerate this planet, before it spread to our home world" one on Valexars men said. "The only way that is going to happen, is if we get our ships repaired and our brothers off this death hole. But also, they aren't like the flood, for they do not take host bodied as they are alive. The host must be dead from what I've observed, or else we would be part of them. We are going to go to the human fortification over the hill and see if we can get any supplies needed to repair our ship. And in turn, we will take them to a different habitable planet. Even exchange I think." Valexar said, making the heads of his brother's turn. Then, they all started to yell and chant, "He's crazy, alliance with the demons." "We must kill them all" as they kept chanting, he knew if he didn't talk sense into them, he would have a mutiny on his hands and be killed, as would the humans. "What we must do, is alliance with the demons, which I like no more than you do, to survive. We wan not fight this army by ourselves; they took out almost half of us. We'd die within a week's time. We are going over there, making a little truce with the demons, and get our ship repaired and off this dead planet. Anyone who rebels will be executed by me." The elites remained silent. "Good. Let's get walking." As they all marched towered the fortification, they began be shot at by the inferior human weapons, doing no damage to them. As they got closer, they waved a white flag as the humans did when they surrendered. A team of ODST's, the last left, jumped down with the help if jetpacks and spoke with the leader, guns in his face. "Tell me what you scum bags want before I shoot your brains all over the bastard behind you." The ODST in black armor with red streaked on his EVA helmet. "We don't seek to fight today, for our ship is mortally crippled and we need supplies to repair it. If you help us, well help you, by taking what ever humans you have in this fort to a different habitable planet. If you refuse, than we will be forced to kill you and the rest of this population. I am going against my birth right asking help from a demon, so don't think I want to do this." The ODST stood there, baffled. He didn't know if he should help the thing that had killed so many of his brothers, or to take his offer and help them rebuild and get ht hell off this planet. "

Let me go talk to the city's leader, see what he thinks of all this. Well report back in 10 minuets. Don't move, just stand right there." The ODST said as if he were talking to a dog. As the ODST team left, one of the elites jokingly smacked the back of Valexars oval head. "So you are going to actually help them if they accept?" his brother asked his leader. "It's the only way off this dead rock, Halindrax." Valexar responded. Honestly, even he couldn't believe what was happening. How could he be helping his enemy? But then again, why had they become his enemy. Just cause they habited a planet before them and have been protecting themselves all these years? He didn't know nor care at this point. He just wanted to go home. Back to watching his little son become a mighty warrior. He just wanted to have this war done and over with. And this was the only way he saw himself doing so. So his plan was a bit unorthodox. But it would mean an end to the war that had consumed most of his adult life. After about ten minutes of waiting, the ODST team returned with good news. "We will take you up on that offer. But if you try to kill any of us, we will, and I mean will, kill you. Understood? Good. We don't have any available shelter to give you and your." He looked back at the other aliens." Buddies, so I apologize, but you're going to have to get your own. And all the supplies will be given to you through the port on the east wall. How long until the ship will be ready?" the squad leader asked in a cocky voice. "Give a moon cycle. Less if you could get some of your people to help us." Valexar told him. This was good. They were going to finally be leaving and getting rid of the humans for good. And no one will ever know of this back home. Or so he thought, for amongst his brothers, was a power hungry elite that was going to turn in Valexar when they got home. And for reporting treason of this scale, he would have a pleasing seat amongst the highest elites. And then, Naheran would finally get the respect he thought he deserves so much.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: IN AND OUT

ROUTE 57 SOUTH, DISCTRICT OF COLUMBIA, 2551, AUGUST 22, 1900 HOURS

As the Spartan team drove up to the city Washington D.C, after killing about 50 elite zombie patrols while on the highways, the team finally arrived at the capital of the zombies. Just as the team reached the main gate of the city, a group of zombies came walking out of the building that was next to the gate, and then began to shoot at the team with no accuracy what so ever, but were mown down by Blac and Fox, who were manning the hog turrets. After the zombies were eliminated, the drivers of the hogs, Master Chief and Walawits, rammed through the fencing that once stood between them and the capital. As they carved their way deeper into the capital, shooting as many on the zombies who were on and next to the streets as possible, Chief spoke in his calm voice over the teams chat coms, "This is a in and out mission. We go in, letCortana do her magic, and get out. Understood?" Chief said over his continous ramming of zombies. "Yes sir!" the team said in unison. As the pentagon reached the view of the teams visors, they saw heat guided missiles fly into the air, about to fall on the team. "GET OUT NOW!" Blac screamed as he dove off the hog and onto a elite zombie, using his knife to stab it in the face. The team dove off the hogs at different times, ending up 100's of feet away from each other, just before the missiles hit their vehicles. "Anyone copy, over!" Fox said shooting his BR into a group of zombies returning fire. "I'm here" Blac responded. "Yeah" Chief said over the noise of gunfire in the chat com mic. Over 80's music, Walawits responded, "Kicking ass, but still here. Where the hells the rendezvous?" After a minute of silence of the team, Chief finally said" Meet at the fucking pentagon. We need to meet up ASAP." The team began to move towards their new rally point. Just as they met up at the front step of the pentagon, Blac exclaimed" Aaaaahhhhhh fuck, I'm hit! Fuck its hot but Ill be ok for a while. Any one got any bio foam?" "I have some in my utility kit, everyone, into the pentagon, move, move!" Chief said sounding a little anxious. He couldn't afford to lose another soldier. Not because it would be one man down, because he hated to lose fellow fighters. And he lost too many over the years, even some of his best friends who had been with him ever since the beginning of the Spartan program he watched die in front of him. The team managed to get inside the building and barricaded it so the forces outside couldn't ruin their mission. Chief threw the can of bio foam to Blac and he sprayed it into this chest wound. He also had a destroyed visor and when he took it off, it reveled a gash from above his right eye, to below the left side of his bottom lip. "Ill be fine. We have a mission to complete. Let get er done" Blac said as a confidence boost to the team. When he walked by Fox, he said while looking into his visor, "Man I look good with my scar in your viiisor." "Shut up Blac." Fox said as Blac and Walawits began to laugh. As they reached the elevator, Chief hit the down button and as they waited for the elevator, they heard the door finally burst and the feet of hundreds of blood thirsty zombies and elite zombies' alike charge towards them. Just as the elevator reached their level, the pack of zombies turned the corner and began to spray their weapons at the team. The team shot back, hit the war room level button, and began to lower into the ground on their way to their objective. When they reached the war room, they were surprised to see no hostiles in the room. But then they saw one sitting in a blood stained computer chair. As the team lifted their weapons, the hostile swiveled slowly in the chair to face her new intrudes. "Welcome, to my humble abode, you living scum. My name is Samantha, the ruler of this unstoppable army. Now, I suggest you say good by to your biddies that stand next to you." She said as the disappeared into the air like dust. Chief walked down the stairs, as did the whole team did so, jamming the elevator so the zombies couldn't get down to their level, and put Cortana into the long distance radio port. As she scanned the channels for any likes of human activity, she appeared on the hologram projector on the desk. "Well, good news is that there are no more Covenant reinforcements. The bad news is that I can't find any radio signals of any human vessels within a billion mile radius. Looks like what ever people we have are on Earth are the only ones left.' The team stood their, disappointed. Chief even punched the control panel, cracking all the screens on it. "Well, now I guess we go to Boston after this waste of time." Chief said as he walked up the steps to the elevator. "We can't just waltz out. Well be gunned down before we get to the front door." Walawits said as he grabbed Chiefs shoulder. "Then what's your great plan of escape, Mr. Stone Sunshine Orange?" Chief spat back. The team stood their, baffled. For the whole time they knew the Chief, a whole whapping four weeks, they had never, not even once sensed any anger in his smooth voice. This wasn't like him at all. "What's gotten into you?. Well be fine douche." Blac told the Chief. This wasn't like the Chief at all. Even he knew something was wrong with him. But now, he had a different problem. He didn't know how he was going to get his team out of this death trap. And he knew had have to come up with a plan before the zombies just jumped the shaft and poured into the room. But at this point, he didn't know what to do…


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: BEGINNING OF A NEW PLAN

EX WAR ROOM, PENTAGON, 2551, AUGUST 22, 2000 HOURS

"YYYEEESSS", Sam said menacingly inside her now plan ridden head. For years she had only been able to dream of what she could do if she had control of the Master Chief's body, mind, and being. Complete control of the world is what she predicted, but now she thought of all the possibilities… If the chief and his team of idiotic trigger happy morons meet up with the remaining human forces, than first of all, it'd make her job a whole lot easier of finishing off the human race. She also thought of the now open possibility of taking out the only remaining Spartans which if not dealt with, could foil her plans. And then there was the dam zombie team. For years, every zombie fight they fought, Sam tried to take over one of THEIR bodies. Oooooooooo, then she'd be the happiest devil child ever. Shed would have been able to kill them and take over the world in 1945, but for some reason she had been unable to complete this plan, so it remained in her head, never to be thought of since the Ascension Group battle. But now, with her newly found host, who was the most powerful and trusted human on Earth, she could annihilate them. And since she possessed him, his body would now not feel fatigue, pain, or death, and his strength would be not matched by anything. But if there wasn't Cortana who Chiefy liked already, she'd just do what she did with Hudson all those years ago, manipulate him through whispering evil thoughts in his ear manipulating his every move. But there was also a bad thing to that. One time or another their moral side would come out and not be loyal and would shoot at her like Hudson did. But that was after she had got what she wanted, so she just killed him by a terrible disease which ate at his groin and up. She found much humor in watching as his entire groin area just rotted away. But that was long ago, and this plan was bound to work.

"Team", Sam said in complete control now, yet with the voice of the Chief. "let's move out, I'll take point".

"Are you fucking mad?" Walawits asked "we can't waltz out like Blac said. There's got to be a different way out."

"Like what, you stupid orange gecko?" Sam asked. She thoroughly enjoyed making fun of the Spartans ridiculous armor color.

"You call me that again, and I'll knock you out, you forest green fuck." Walawits spat back

"You think you can take even hurt ME? The mighty chief? U must be drinking too much as usual. " Sam said with the full intention of making him fight so she could kill him. One down, two to go was how she saw it.

"What's your god dam problem, John? What are you doing?" Cortana whispered in the chief's ear, but into Sam's soul.

"Something I should have done a long time ago" Sam whispered back. And just as Sam pulled out a shotgun and was ready to shoot Walawits visor and eventually his face to shreds, Blac jumped onto the chief and yelled at Cortana to armor lock his suit, which she did. No matter how hard she tried, even though she was the strongest thing in the world, still could only manage to barley budge the suit.

"Good call, Blac, thanks…" Walawits said heart rate through the roof.

"Welcome. Now, since I am the second highest ranking Spartan here, I am leading this squad and now what I say goes." Blac said, relishing it for only a moment, for his leader was now being the type of man he thought he'd never see come from him.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: I HAVE A BETTER IDEA

NEW YORK, 2551, AUGUST 23, 0100 HOURS

As the zombie team rested, waiting for first light to come so they could travel to Boston, tank couldn't help but think of their plan while he stood watch. This was probably the first sleep opportunity they had been given in weeks, and yet Tank failed to register any fatigue in his system. He wanted to be back at a battle field, killing his foe the best out of his unit or team or even by himself if the military saw fit. He just wanted to be back under American orders, serving his country, not fighting for his life with a bunch of foreign people he had only known for a few weeks.

As he pondered on his thoughts, he smelt a smell he began to know all too well. Rotting flesh. Then he heard the yelling of the zombies off in the distance. As he was about to awaken the others, he thought of something evil. What if he left them to die, then he could take the teleporter back to the 40's and be back to where he knew and was comfortable, back to killing Nazis and Japs and Russians, fighting for the allied forces. But he knew he couldn't do that. He was stone cold, but couldn't leave them for some reason.

"Guys, get up, we gots us some company." Tank said to awaken his once slumbering allies.

"Just as I was able to get a good drunk dream going full of women and all of my wives, dam it" Nicolai said in anger.

Just as they loaded their gins, they realizes….. They had no ammo!

"Uuhh, fuck… we used up all our ammo. Why didn't we get a max ammo? This is bullshit. Run!" Tank yelled as they began to see the wall of zombies begin to charge them. As the team ran, Tank got another idea, not so diabolical this time." Guys, what if we go back to the teleporter and teleport to the Pentagon? I mean, there might be some human left there."

As the team thought of this, they began to be shot at from the behind from plasma shots to bullets alike.

"I don't care, as long as I get to have a sip of vodka one last time." Nicolai said as he ran

"Agreed" Takeo said keeping it simple

"Uh where is the teleporter, Tank?" Richtofen asked

"Uuhh, wasn't it by the ocean? Tank asked.

"Well, lucky I took this from the moon and put it in the room. It's a tracking device, and if I'm not mistaken, it is this way" Richtofen told the team as he took a sharp left, the team close to his heels. After 5 minutes of running, they reached the building, and they entered hastily, barricading the door.

"And why did u put a tracking thingy in here" Nicolai asked

"Well, when this was all over, I was going to do some tests to it." Richtofen said.

"It doesn't matter, get the thing ready to go" Tank said, urging the doctor to get started.

" I don't know the coordinates. Wait, what is this file?" Richtofen asked as he open a folder of the desktop that held the coordinated of all the teleporters this one was capable of connecting to. And there was one called pentagon war room." Well, looks like were in luck. Everyone in" Richtofen said as he pushed the button to start it. Everyone jumped in and in a few dizzy disorientating seconds, they were in the pentagon's war room, where, when they looked to their left, they saw 4 tall, tank looking like men standing, one on the ground, and heard the yells of even more zombies. This was when humanity had hope once again.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: GOOD PROGRESS

BOSTOM MA, 2551, AUGUST 23, 0900 HOURS

Valexars men were working as a good pace, making good progress with the humans who were also intent of helping with the rebuilding of the covenant ship. Half of them knew though that this could just be a trap and when it was completed, they could just kill them on the spot, but they didn't have much of a choice. Either help and maybe be given a chance to live of a zombie free world, or just wait until there food supply ran out and starve to death. The labor force had rebuilt a little less than half in the mere days' time. If they kept this up, they could be off the planet in less than a week, and the covenant warship would burn the planet. That way, it wouldn't be able to also get a ship working and come attack any other worlds. The people couldn't wait to be able to restart on a new planet, just be able to have a sleep where they could not have to lie half-awake to listen if the town's alarm went off, signaling of the coming of yet more zombies.

Valexar worked with his first mate of the ship, Ovelar and were the overseers of the project and made any adjustments they saw fit if the ship was in need of a different design for a certain part of it. Just as Valexar was watching the men work, he thought he heard a light rumble in the distance, and when he turned, he saw a moving mass of about one million dead sprinting towards their location. "MY BROTHERS, PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" he yelled as he mounted the plasma turret behind him and began to spray at the massive hoard that seemed to go on forever. He had doubts about this fight.

"Get the wraiths and banshees ready. Get fulerod cannons. Someone get me a sandwich. Humans, run back to the city, we will try to hold them off, and cut off the crust on that sandwich. Go!" Valexar said as he dropped from his seat and began to shoot at the dead wall alongside his brethren. This was basically a compression to the story that he was told by one of the humans about how the ancient Spartans holding the pass against the entire Persian army, and he felt the same result would happen, death to all the resisters. As the wall got closer, and the elites kept shooting and the wraiths acting like artillery, the wall kept losing what seemed to be mere 10 of men. By the time they were 1,000 meters close, they had lost about one fourth of their mass, and that was when the elites, yelling in their alienatic tongue, charged with energy swords to meet this large opponent and the two great forces clashed. The elites were killing many, 50 zombies per elite, bur eventually, they would be overrun. Just as they began to lose all the remaining hope they had, the last ODST team played a defining sound from the speakers of the falcon that was off in the distance that seemed to attract the zombies away from the sight. Just as the zombies began to get close, they took off and dropped a small bomb on the hoard, and began to shoot their turrets and chain gun at the hoard. The elites did the same, and the banshees and wraiths went toward the hoard killing as many as they could as the zombies, now less than half in numbers, as they attempted to flee. This battle was won, but they could come at a random time, Valexar told himself as he watched the wall begin to shrink off in the distance. He and his men cheered and cheered until the ODST team landed in front of him, then the cheering stopped. Then the leader of the ODST climbed out of the cockpit and walked over many zombie bodies to him. When he finally got to Valxar, he put his hand out and Valexar hesitantly shook his hand and then everyone went back to the city to celebrate and see the total death count. The fighters were happy to be alive, and happy of the triumph they had performed, but they knew they had to stay prepared for whatever else that may happen. And that, they would be.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: THE SHOCKING TRUTH

WAR ROOM, PENTAGON, 2551 AUGUSU 21, 1300 HOURS

Sam was filled with rage. She would just take over his body, but she couldn't just jump from host to host, for if she didn't go through the proper steps, a piece of her black and dead soul would be left with each body, and eventually, she would just disappear into thin air. And she had learned this the hard way, for now she had only a few pieces of her soul left. While she was in the matter of taking over the American government, back in 2022S she had jumped from body to body quite frequently blind of what she was doing to herself. She learned this when, a long time ago, she took over the times president, Arnold Schwarzenegger. One day she, while she was in his body, he was to attend a top secret meeting. When she got there, she looked at the screen and was shocked of what she saw, so much in fact, she tripped over a chair and onto the lap of her father's partners son.

"Why have u called this meeting?" she asked, getting of him and standing upright.

"Well, Mr. President, I would like to warn you and the government of a national threat. More like a worldwide threat. We have confirmed data from your predeceasing presidents autopsy that when I examined the insides of his cranium, I was, let's say, stunned. When I put the brain under tests to see if there was any mental illnesses in the brain that would drive him to commit suicide, I saw data that, if I read correctly, read that the bran for the last 8 years of his life, which was while he was in presidential office, he was asleep, which as you know as well as me, he wasn't. he was being a president, moving and talking very well." Dr. Stoltz said.

"And how is this a matter that attains to me?" Sam asked and she began to get curious.

"Well, as a matter of fact, this attains to mostly you, SAM!" He said as the body guards behind her grabbed her mortal body and held it. Then, Stoltz poured holy water all over her body, and she yelled in pain. "That's so you don't leave this body. Now, little Sammy, why are you taking over the presidents. We know you have been behind the zombie occurrences in the last 100 years ever the since at Naught Der UN Totten, where the American lost 4 of their best." Stoltz asked, beginning the first and last interrogation and a president.

"I have no idea, what you're talking about, you crazy man. Guards! Get this man and arrest him for treason and assault. GGGAAAUUURRRDDDSSS!" Sam yelled.

"Don't you remember? This room is completely sound proof. And either way, I presented this information to Congress and they are allowing me to perform this interrogation by any means necessary. So you thought you could just jump from body to body and what, not have any affect done to you? Every time you jump, you lose a part of your black soul, and when you lose a piece, it cannot be recovered. That is why you have seen yourself become weak." He explained as he splashed more of the holy water onto her host's body, making her scream in agony. "NOW TELL MY, WHY ARE YOU TAKING OVER THE PRESIDENTS? WHAT IS YOUR PLAN!" Stoltz screamed in her ear. Whatever he said from then on was a blur. That was why her soul had begun to weaken. It was because it was being left behind. She had to find out a way to keep the rest of her soul intact, or shed eventually be nothing but a mere speck of what she once was.

"My plan, Stoltz, is to take over this world. And no matter how much of that infernal water you pour on this mortal form I am now hosting, you can't keep my from talking to my minions." She declared as she called all the zombies that lay under the very room from times past, which back then were few, to come to her aid. Within minutes, there was a loud alarm going off and red lights flashing all down the once dark corridor that she entered. She then broke free of the guards hold and ran to the end of the hall, tazers from Stoltz and the guard's following her. She burst through the door to find the war room once again, like in the 60's, crawling with zombies.

"My minions, take care of the bastards down the hall for my, if you please. I must go dry off." She said as she walked through the crowd of blood thirsty zombies that were now charging the no hopeless guard and Stoltz. "But keep the german normal and alive. I have better plans for him" she said with an evil smile as she heard the screams of the two guards, now being torn apart and eaten. And when she looked back she was shocked to see Stoltz with a sniper rifle and saying a reference that she despised.

"Snipers, may wear dippers, but we get, all the lady's.' He said as he shot a .50 caliber shot directly through 3 zombie's heads and eventually through Arnold's head, blood splattering everywhere. =but sam was quick enough, and lef the fortal form, but then felt a rage go though her for being so stupid. She just left another piece of herself behind in yet another mortals now limp body…..


End file.
